A variety of floor care systems have been developed to protect, enhance the appearance, and increase the usable life span of floor substrates, such as vinyl, marble, terrazzo, ceramic, linoleum, wood, etc. Most conventional floor care systems involve the use of a finishing composition applied to the surface of the floor. Floor finishes are typically maintained with the use of cleaners and tools, such as buffing or burnishing machines, mops, and the like, and must be periodically re-applied to the floor surface as they are worn away with time and foot traffic. Although such systems can be very effective, they can also be expensive to maintain. Additionally, if a floor finish system is not properly maintained, the floor itself may eventually become worn or unsatisfactory over time, making it necessary to entirely remove and replace the floor substrate.
Conventional floor finish systems often employ polymer-based floor coatings. Such finishes are typically applied with a mop as an aqueous emulsion or solvent solution that dries to a hard protective film. After prolonged exposure to foot traffic, such finishes become scratched, scuffed and soiled and eventually need replacing. The removal of these coatings from hard floors is typically accomplished through the use of chemical solutions, such as mixtures of alkalis and volatile solvents. These compositions are generally unpleasant and messy to use. In recent years, more durable floor care systems have been developed utilizing highly crosslinked coatings, such as UV-cured urethanes, polyurethane dispersions and epoxies. However, the highly crosslinked nature of these durable films can make them difficult to remove by any means other than physical abrasion.